Blood obsession
by StarWater03
Summary: Un vampiro capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tomar su sangre solo su sangre ya que es capas de llenarlo por completo después de esperarla por mas de 50 años
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Prologo: El Comienzo

Pov Lucy

En la actualidad se suponía que las cosas sobrenaturales no eran de reales ni verdaderas o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que lo conocí. Si bien no sé si nuestro encuentro fue casualidad o fue el destino quien nos reunió… pero como dice mi madre las casualidades no existen….

Era de noche y estaba en el hospital donando sangre si bien era por una buena causa también necesitaba el dinero que daban después de cada donación de sangre. Al terminar la donación recibí el dinero una vez fuera del hospital me dirigí a mi casa. En el trayecto al dirigirme a mi casa me sentía un poco mareada y cansada era la primera vez que donaba sangre y según las enfermeras del hospital era normal y que no era algo que tenía que preocuparme.

Al llegar a mi casa me doy cuenta de que mis padres llegaron temprano a casa y me doy cuenta de era normal en este día… en este día ellos venían a vernos. Por causa de una apuesta mi padre debe dinero a la mafia y mi madre quien al enterarse de la deuda no dudo en ayudarlo y decidió trabajar para ayudar a pagarla sin duda amaba mucho a mi padre. Al enterarme de la deuda no dude en ayudarlos y dejar mis estudios en la universidad para trabajar para así poder ayudarlos. Este día sería el último de esta tortura y pesadilla… eso era lo que pensaba.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

Un joven de traje entraba de manera seria ocultando su vista con unas gafas de sol a un edificio.

-Buenas noches en que lo puedo ayudar-dijo la recepcionista mirándolo.

-Buenas noches vengo a ver las bodegas del Banco de Sangre-dijo mientras miraba de manera seria a la recepcionista.

-Lo lamento solo el personal puede entrar a las bodegas-dijo la recepcionista con tristeza.

-pero puede hacer una excepción no?-mientras se retiraba las gafas mostrando sus ojos rojos puro como la sangre mientras miraba a la recepcionista. Al mirar los ojos del joven la recepcionista que hipnotizada y como si se tratase de un robot se levantó de su silla

-por aquí por favor-dijo la recepcionista mostrándole el camino a la bodega. Mientras se dirigían a la bodega el joven sonreí por el excito de su plan. _Ese idiota de Gray quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa que mi plan funciono ._mientras mostraba una sonrisa donde resaltaba los colmillos en su sonrisa.

Al llegar a la bodega miro detenidamente la cantidad de sangre que había. _Parezco un niño en una dulcería_. Mientras veía como esta seleccionado detenidamente el tipo de sangre en cada estante lo primero que hiso fue hacer dormir a la recepcionista y de su saco sacaba un bolso donde pensaba guardar los paquetes de sangre (n/t: pueden ser bolsas de sangre como ustedes quieran que lo entiendan mejor n.n) mientras estaba guardando los paquetes de sangre se dio cuenta que la recepcionista estaba despertando. _Mierda pensé que duraría más. _

Al despertarse la recepcionista se dio cuenta que la estaba en bodega y que están siendo robados entonces activo la alarma llamando a la policía y a la seguridad del banco.

El joven con tanta prisa de escapar choco con un carrito donde había paquetes de sangre y decidió agarrar los paquetes para no desperdiciar los salió corriendo de la bodega buscando una salida terminado en la azotea del edifico.

_Demonios…. Supongo que no me queda otra alternativa _mientras rompía un paquete de sangre y lo bebía de manera sedienta mientras caí de su boca unas gotas de sangre.

Los guardias llegaron a la azotea pero quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo el joven estaba parado sobre la barra de soporte bien equilibrado mientras tenía en la espalda unas alas de murciélago con una líneas que parecían escamas de un color carmesí.

-Gracias por la comida… humanos- dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás con una sonrisa mientras se tirada del edificio.

-E-E-E-Espera- dijo uno de los guardias mientras intentaba detenerlo.

-Es imposible que resista de esa caída estamos en el piso 27 ningún humano sobreviviría- dijo otro guardia de manera horrorizada

-Para que lo sepan no soy humano hace mucho que deje de serlo-dijo mientras volaba por encima de los guardias.

-I-I-I-Imposible-dijo otro de los guardias retrocediendo tropezando y cayendo al piso sentado

-Quien eres tú…. Que eres-dijo el guardia mientras intentaba pararse debido al asombro provocado hace unos instantes.

-Quién soy? Eh!... Soy Natsu Dragneel y soy un vampiro- mientras sonreía de manera sombría asustado a los guardias mostrándole unos ojos rojos que brillaban con la luna.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola (o.o)/ \(o.o) Strar esta de vuelta! les pido disculpas por no haber publicado nada en estos días? Meses? Años quizá no creo que años no jejjeje n.n pero debido a un problema de salud no pude publicar nada y ni siquiera me dejaban acercarme a mi net T.T para aunque sea matar el tiempo y fueron unos días de locos sin mi net … pero resuelto el problema estoy aquí de nuevo publicando un nuevo fic celebrando mi regreso pero ustedes decidirán si continuo o no con el fic con sus rewins!**

**Bueno aclarado mi desaparición me despido nos vemos (°w°)**

Pd: pienso seguir con la historia Desinteresados XD para los que lo leen tranquilos no pienso abandonarlos justo en un momento culminante y menos con la última escena.

Nos vemos (°3°)/

¿Rewins?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 1: Blood obsession parte 1

Pov Normal

Al día siguiente en la ciudad de magnolia salió en el noticiero y en los periódicos el incidente del robo en el banco dando a hablar a muchas personas sobre el demonio o monstro como otras personas podían decir que robo la sangre del banco.

_En una parte de magnolia_

Se podía ver una mansión rodeada de un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas acompañado también cerca de la mansión la entrada al bosque el cual transmitía un aire de paz… dentro de la mansión exactamente en una habitación bastante amplia con unas grandes ventanas que conectaba al balcón la habitación estaba bien decorada con cuadros hermosos pero todos con el mismo tema el fuego además tenía unos muebles de la edad media bien cuidados y una enorme cama donde se podía notar a un joven de cabello rosa durmiendo profundamente acompañado por un gato de color azul quien dormía cómodamente al lado del joven … todo estaba tranquilo hasta que..

-Natsuuu~~~!- decía una voz detrás de la puerta de la habitación. El joven al escuchar su nombre se acomodó más en su cama restándole importancia al ruido detrás de la puerta.

-NATSU~~!-luego de la otra persona gritara se escuchó un ¡BBBAAAMMM!

El joven al escuchar el ruido de la puerta romperse se levantó de su cama con una pereza visible al ser despertado de su sueño.

-Natsu!- decía la persona parada bajo la puerta rota por una patada.

El joven al ver que lo llamaban miro la puerta rota y luego miro a la persona quien rompió la puerta. Se trataba de una mujer de estatura alta y su color de cabello era rojo puro que lo tenía suelto pasando la cintura con unos mechones sueltos al frente y vestía un vestido con corcel de color bordo que hacia resaltar su buena figura.

Natsu al percatarse de quien es mira hacia otro lado sabiendo que iba a hacer regañado.

-Natsu me puedes explicar que significa esto?-dice la joven mostrándole el periódico con la nota del robo de sangre en la portada.

-ah eso hice una apuesta con gray él dijo que no me atrevería a robar sangre del banco-dijo Natsu al final bostezando haciendo enojar a la joven haciéndole aparecer una vena marcada en la sien.

-déjense de joder-dijo la joven acercándose a Natsu agarrándolo por los hombros moviéndolos de atrás para adelante.

-qué pasa si en mundo se entera de su existencia? Sabes lo que pasaría?-dice la joven moviéndolo a un más fuerte que antes.

-Erza- dice un joven entrando por la puerta… el joven vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y su color de cabello era azul y tenía un tatuaje un su cara ubicado en el lado derecho. –Detente el maestro ya se encargó de que no se filtrara información sobre nuestra existencia- dijo el joven acercándose a Erza haciendo que soltara a Natsu.

-Jellal- dijo Erza sorprendida por lo rápido que se hiso para evitar que se difundiera información sobre los vampiros.

-Natsu el maestro quiere un explicación sobre lo que existe-dijo Jellal mientras lo miraba serio-Espero que te disculpes- dijo Jellal al final soltando un suspiro.

-Entiendo… Lo siento-dijo Natsu mirando a Jellal y Erza momentáneamente y luego mirando hacia otro lado.

-ahh- dijeron Erza y Jellal mientras soltaban un suspiro.

-Bueno mientras estas con el maestro dame la sangre que robaste para que la guarde en la bodega- dijo Jellal

-…-

-Natsu danos la sangre para que la guardemos-dijo Erza

-ya me la tome-dijo Natsu mirándolos con una gotita en la sien.

-como que te la tomaste?- dijo Jellal sorprendido

-Es que hace mucho tiempo que no tomo sangre humana y no me pude resistir… además saque mis alas y me tomo mucha energía ya que hace tiempo que no las sacaba- dijo Natsu apenado.

-Idiota-dijo Erza golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndole aparecer un chichón. –Pudiste haber guardado para los demás para las situaciones críticas-dijo Erza empezándolo a mover otra vez de atrás para adelante.

-Lo sien-t-t-o-o- decía Natsu mientras era movido de atrás hacia adelante.

-Natsu debiste guarda la sangre para los demás que egoísta-dijo Jellal mirándolo serio.

-No me hables de egoísmo Jellal-dijo Natsu saliendo del agarre de Erza.- Tu ya tienes a la sangre de Erza para ti solo y puedes morderla cuando quieras para zacear tu sed- dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Erza y Jellal por del ultimo comentario.

-O-oye Natsu-dijo Jellal sonrojado.

-Tonto-dijo Erza golpeándolo.- No hablas de ese tema tan abiertamente-dijo Erza sonrojada tomando el color de pelo.

-Duele Erza-dijo Natsu sobándose el golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

-oye Jellal cuando lo van a hacer con Erza?- dijo Natsu mirando a Jellal.

-D-d-de q-q-que hablas Natsu-dijo Erza con un color de sonrojo igual a su cabello.

-Ya sabes de eso?- dijo Natsu. Tras decir eso Erza se puso aun mas roja que su color de cabello.

-D-D-de q-q-que estás hablando Natsu – dijo Jellal un poco nervioso y ala ves sonrojado.

-De que cuando vas a convertir a Erza en una de nosotros-dijo Natsu

-B-Bueno dentro de 4 noches la convertiré en una de nosotros – dijo Jellal aliviado al saber de qué habla sobre ese tema y no del otro.

-C-Con que era eso-dijo Erza al final suspirando y relajándose.

-Y qué otra cosa pensabas que era Erza-dijo Natsu mirándola. –Erza no me digas que estabas pensando en algo pervertido-dijo Natsu sorprendido.

-Aye-dijo Happy quien se había despertado de su sueño tras es el escándalo provocado por Erza.

-Claro que no! Idiota-dijo Erza dándole una patada mandándolo a la pared y el gato fue a su rescate viendo como Natsu se intentaba parar.

-No me puedo imaginar la fuerza que tendrás cuando te conviertas en una de nosotros-dijo Natsu intentando pararse debido al golpe que recibió de Erza.

-oye-dijo un joven entrando por la puerta. Vestía un traje de color negro con una camisa de color azul.

-Que pasa Gray- dijo Jellal mirando hacia la puerta.

-El maestro está llamando a Natsu -dijo gray mirando la escena donde veía a una Erza enojada con una vena palpitando en la sien mirándolo.

-Gray que ni se te ocurra volver hacer apuestas con Natsu o hare "eso" con ustedes dos-dijo Erza mirándolos con una mirada llena de furia. Los chicos al escuchar la palabra "eso" temblaron de miedo y decidieron mejor no hacer más apuestas sino quería que Erza le hiera "eso" a los dos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pov Natsu

Después recibir los reclamos y los regaños de Erza y Jellal me dirigía haber al Maestro de nuestro Clan. Él a pesar de su edad y de la estatura pequeña él era el vampiro más fuerte de nuestro clan y además de ser un vampiro muy respetado por todos nosotros y otros clanes

Antes de llegar a la oficina del Viejo me fije en el saco que tenía sentía algo en el bolsillo y al encontrar lo que era me sorprendí... era un paquete de sangre

(_Pensé ya me había tomado toda la sangre… puede ser que en aquel momento cuando me choque con el carrito lo halla guardado) _mientras miraba el paquete de sangre.

-Bueno no importa después me la tomare- dijo Natsu volviendo lo a guarda en su saco y entrando a la oficina del Master.

_Más tarde y en otro lugar_

Se podía ver a una joven de risos dorados vistiendo un uniforme de trabajo de comida rápida de color rojo descansando mientras miraba la tv.

Lo que le llamo la atención fue el noticiero informando acerca del robo de la sangre en el banco.

-Qué problema-dijo la joven mientras miraba el noticiero.

-Te enteraste Lucy dicen que fue un demonio el que robo la sangre-dijo una joven entrando por la puerta.

-Ah Chelia ya termino mi descanso?-dijo Lucy

-no, todavía no – dijo Chelia. –pero que problema tienen los del banco ahora que le robaron –dijo Chelia apenada.

-si justo el otro día yo había donado sangre –dijo Lucy

-pero para que quiere un demonio sangre no lo entiendo-dijo Chelia

-Chelia los demonios no existen –dijo Lucy mirándola

-entonces como fue que salió volando del banco-dijo Chelia protestando

-no puede ser posible puede ser que los guardias hayan mentido-dijo Lucy restándole importancia

-moh Lucy tu no crees en las cosas sobrenaturales-dijo Chelia en un berrinche

-esas cosa no existen Chelia-dijo Lucy con una gotita de la sien mientras miraba el berrinche de su compañera de trabajo.

-Lucy ya termino tu descanso-dijo el gerente mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

-entendido-dijo Lucy saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras pasaban las horas en el trabajo decide en ayudar al banco a recupera de la pérdida de sangre. Tendría que donar otra vez sangre pero esta vez no será por un bien económico sino porque hay personas que lo necesitan.

_En otro lugar_

Pov Normal

Natsu salía de la misión luego de haber sido regañando por el Master… estaba paseando por los jardines mientras miraba el atardecer.

(_Maldición… todos tiene ya a una compañera… porque te fuiste ya han pasado más de 50 años luego de que eso ocurriera) _mientras agarraba una rosa blanca con sus manos.

Sentí que algo me acariciaba la pierna y mire hacia abajo.

-ah Happy no me di cuenta que estabas aquí-dijo Natsu mientras se agachaba y acariciaba al minino.

-Aye-dijo el minino al ser acariciado. El minino llevo una pata a la mano de Natsu.

-Ya veo tu también la extrañas no es así Happy-dijo Natsu mientras lo agarraba y lo acomodaba en pecho.

-Aye-dijo Happy mientras estaba en los brazos de Natsu.

Los dos se quedaron viendo el atardecer que le ofrecía el cielo de un color anaranjado y rojo poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando dejando un cielo azul oscuro.

-Ya es hora no es así Happy-dijo Natsu mientras caminaba a la mansión.

-Aye!-dijo Happy contento.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina y Natsu saco de la heladera un pescado que Happy miro con mucha emoción.

-Come Happy –dijo Natsu dándole el pescado.

Antes de poder dárselo el minino lo agarro con una velocidad rápida llevándolo en la boca y saliendo de la cocina.

-Parece ser que tenías hambre-dijo Natsu (_Hablando de comida yo también tengo hambre será mejor que tomo una pastilla)_ mientras revisaba el bolsillo de su pantalón (_espera un momento tengo todavía un paquete de sangre eso es mejor que esa basura de píldoras)_ mientras apretaba la píldoras de sangre.

Al abrir el paquete de sangre sentí o el aroma de la dulce sangre que embriagaba sus sentidos volviendo loco desesperado tomo la sangre de un solo trago. Sus ojos de color jade se dilataron al sentir la sangre pasar por su garganta.

-Que es esta sangre… se siente nostálgico y a la vez delicioso… más quiero más –dijo Natsu con una gota de sangre goteando de su boca teniendo una miraba de deseo.

-Más quiero más-dijo Natsu cerrado los ojos y abriéndolos mostrando un color de ojos rojos que brillaban por la necesidad de sangre.

_Mientras tanto en el Hospital_

Estaba Lucy acompañada de una enfermera estaban en una habitación.

-Listo señorita-dijo la enfermera quitándole la jeringa.

-Espero que le sirva esta vez-dijo Lucy acomodándose la camisa.

-No le estamos agradecidos por volver a donar otra vez sangre señorita-dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia.

-no hay de que… y por favor queden se con la plata ustedes la necesitan más que yo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo la enfermera.

Al salir del hospital Lucy se sentía débil y mientras caminaba _(Otra vez estoy débil… no estoy acostumbra a donar sangre muy seguido pero esta vez es diferente por a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar)_ mientras caminaba sentía como alguien la seguía asustada apresuro el paso pero veía como la persona también apresuraba el paso decidió dar una vuelta en la esquina pero se topó con un callejón sin salida.

-tsk-dijo Lucy al verse acorralada.

-pero que tenemos aquí-dijo la persona que la está siguiendo.

-no se acerque o gritare-dijo Lucy temblando mientras retrocedía para alejarse de la persona.

-no tienes por qué tener miedo la pasaremos bien jajjajj- se rio de forma macabra el hombre.

-a-a-a-ayuda-decía Lucy de una forma muy débil debido al miedo.

El hombre se acercaba a Lucy pero se dio cuenta que alguien lo miraba en la oscuridad del callejón haciendo resaltar unos ojos rojos.

Lucy sentía un miedo que le hacía temblar (_por que justo ahora cuando me siento débil… maldición)_ mientras miraba a su agresor esperando que el hombre la agarra pero en vez de eso escucho una voz.

-Cierra los ojos – dijo una voz. Lucy no lo pensó dos veces y cerró los ojos al cerrarlos escucho un grito desgarrador y a la vez un fuego cálido que la abrazaba.

-Que está pasando?-dijo Lucy abriendo los ojos y observando como un joven de cabello rosa y ojos de color rojo observaban como un fuego se iba a pagando

-Así que eras tú – dijo Natsu mientras la miraba de una forma penetrante como si la examinara de arriba y abajo.

(_Que es esto… que es este sentimiento de terror nunca lo había sentido es peor que hace un rato… siento que voy a morir)_ mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho y apretaba con fuerza formando un puño.

-quiero más – decía Natsu mientras se acercaba a Lucy y la agarra por el brazo haciéndola chocar con la pared del callejón.

-qué?- dijo Lucy sorprendida por la acción.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso… voy a comerte-dijo Natsu mostrando sus colmillos y agarrando las manos de Lucy y poniéndola a la par que la altura de su cabeza.

Natsu la miraba con sus ojos rojos detenidamente y fue acercando al cuello de Lucy.

Pov Lucy

Esa persona se estaba acercando a mi cuello y sentí que me había lamido… al sentir su lengua pasar por mi cuello no tuve otra reacción que gemir (_Que está pasando no puedo moverme se supone que los vampiros no existen) _mientras lo miraba y empezaba a temblar.

Pude sentir como abría la boca y se acercaba a mi cuello y solo sentí como mordía mi cuello y succionaba mi sangre.

Pov Natsu

Al morderla sentí la sangre otra vez dulce y deliciosa que había probado anteriormente (_esta sangre es dulce y deliciosa… quiero más mas quiero toda esta sangre) _mirándola y mirando su cuello donde aparecía la marca de los orificios de la mordedura con sangre que salía.

-agh-dijo Lucy cuando Natsu volvía a morderla pero esta vez con desesperación.

_Fue así como esta historia comienza donde un vampiro loco por la sangre de una mujer que al morderla une sus destinos y de otras personas en una historia que recién comienza en este círculo de OBSESION…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola perdón por la demora tuve algunos problemas…con con ¿? La escuela?**

**Natsu: mentirosa! Te quedaste dormida mientras escribías el capitulo**

**Stars: ah bueno eso solo sucedió una vez jejjeje (rie de manera nerviosa)**

**Natsu: mentirosa te sucedió varias veces -.-"**

**Lucy: es cierto fueron varias veces -.-"**

**Stars: bueno bueno lo importante es que termine el capítulo no? **

**Natsu y Lucy: apenas y podías terminarlo **

**Natsu: dormilona ¬¬**

**Stars: ahh~~ bueno basta (mientras mira de manera amenazante a Natsu)**

**Como decía tuve problemas con el cole ¬¬" y no puede actualizar antes**

**Gracias a las personas que quieren que siga con esta historia****: deicy , creao y Guest**** un saludo muy especial a ustedes y abrazo por saber que les gusta la historia.**

**Y como siempre ustedes deciden si subo el siguiente capítulo con su rewins! Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!**

**Bueno nos vemos (o.o)/ **

**Rewins?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones: **

_**-**__Pensamientos__**-**_

_**-**__Diálogos__**- **_

**Declaración: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sensei y la historia me pertenece a mí :3 **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Capítulo 2: Blood obsession parte 2

Pov Lucy

(_Que está pasando… siento mi cuerpo pesado….donde estoy) _mientras habría mis ojos y pude distinguir que estaba en una habitación a oscuras. Estoy acostada en una cama grande pude distinguir todavía era de noche por que veía a la luna y a las estrellas por el ventanal.

Intente levantarme pero me sentí mareada (_que está pasando no recuerdo nada… sé que estaba saliendo del hospital… y entonces un hombre intentó abusar de mi… pero que paso después) _mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Entonces alguien entro por la puerta y mi mente hiso un flash back al ver quien era y con lo sucedido en el callejón.

-ah ya estas despierta-dijo Natsu acercándose a la cama.

-aléjate de mí-dijo Lucy asustada y saliendo de la cama y llego a un rincón de la habitación.

-tsk-dijo Natsu mientras veía como Lucy se alejaba de él. –no te muevas demasiado a un tienes la herida en tu cuello y además perdiste demasiada sangre-dijo Natsu

-eh-dijo Lucy mientras sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y caía al piso de rodillas.

-no te lo dije-dijo Natsu acerca donde se a Lucy mientras le extendía la mano para que se levante.

-no me toques-dijo Lucy rechazando y golpeando la mano de Natsu. –Se supone que los vampiros no existen que las cosas sobrenatural no existen -dijo Lucy asustada mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Pov Normal

-juh bienvenida al mundo real-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras la agarraba y cargaba estilo princesa.

-eh-dijo Lucy sorprendida al verse sujetada por los brazos de ese hombre pero por alguna razón se sentía cómoda, protegida y al vez nostálgica. (_Que esto… siento que a este hombre lo conozco pero de donde)_ mientras lo veía a la cara.

-tranquila no te volveré a morder-dijo con una sonrisa mientras la recostaba en la cama.-tienes que descansar y recuperarte por la pérdida de sangre- dijo Natsu.

Lucy estaba dudosa de si cumpliera con su palabra y se preguntó porque la había mordido en el callejo.

-p-p-por qué me mordiste en el callejón?-dijo Lucy mientras lo miraba asustada.

Natsu la miraba de manera seria haciendo sentir incomoda a Lucy al final Natsu mostro una sonrisa seductora haciendo sonrojar a Lucy.

-Se lo diré señorita…?-dijo Natsu mientras la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-eh… mi nombre es Lucy-dijo Lucy reaccionando.

-muy bien Luce~-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Lucy le molestara como pronuncia su nombre.

-fue porque tu sangre es muy exquisita y deliciosa… en resumen es de primera clase-decía mientras la miraba.- la sentí cuando daba por un paseo… los humanos cuando expresan sus emociones ya se por miedo o por amor su sangre se libera llevándola al 100 por ciento como debería ser… pero los humanos son débiles y su cuerpo no toleraría tal presión-dijo Natsu al final de manera molesta.

-pero por alguna razón tu sangre está sobrepasando los niveles solo las criaturas sobrenaturales pueden soportar esa carga-dijo Natsu mientras la miraba de forma seria.-… eres rara-dijo Natsu al final sonriendo seguido de una risa.

-no soy rara-dijo Lucy mientras hacia un puchero.

-claro claro como digas-dijo Natsu de manera perezosa restándole importancia.

Lucy iba a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta abrir la distrajo.

-vaya por fin despertaste-dijo erza mientras se acercaba a Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió por la belleza de la joven sus cabellos de color rojo caían sobre sus hombros de una manera elegante dando le un aire angelical combinado con el color de sus ojos de color marrones su apariencia era la de una diosa.

-Natsu me conto que te desmallaste en la calle debe ser porque te sentías mal- dijo Erza de manera triste.

-m-m-me desmalle-dijo Lucy con sorpresa.

-si-dijo erza asintiendo con la cabeza.

Lucy miro a Natsu que estaba de tras de Erza y le hacía muecas diciendo que no contara nada de lo sucedido si no ella lo mataría.

(_ah si que ella no sabe nada)_ mientras lo miraba a Natsu (_ya verás! Se lo contare)_ mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona a Natsu.

-etto señorita…?-dijo Lucy mientras miraba a Erza.

-ah Erza, Erza Scarlet y tú eres? –dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Lucy-dijo también sonriendo.-y yo bueno… Erza-san yo no me desmaye… estaba caminando en la calle y entonces Natsu apareció y me mordió-dijo Lucy fingiendo su voz de manera dramática mientras le mostraba el cuello donde aparecía la mordedura.

Natsu al mirar la escena vio como Lucy le decía con la mirada _Esto te pasa por decirme rara. _Natsu vio como Erza se daba la vuelta y entonces sudo frio (_ya está estoy muerto Erza me va a matar)_

Erza se dio la vuelta ocultando su cara con su flequillo pero cuando levanto la mirada ella estaba sonriendo.

-Natsu tenemos que hablar!-dijo erza mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-q-q-qque-dijo Natsu sorprendido

-ahora-dijo erza con una voz de ultratumba y mostrando una cara seria asiendo temblar a Natsu

Lucy pudo ver como Natsu le tenía miedo a Erza pero ella no podía ver la expresión de erza ya que ella estaba de espaldas (_al parecer él le tiene miedo… pero ella no es un vampiro)_ mientras la miraba.

-etto Erza-san?-dijo Lucy llamando a erza.

-eh?-dijo erza mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Lucy.-por favor solo llámame Erza – mientras le sonreía.

(_No entiendo ella no da miedo… él está exagerando) _mientras miraba a Natsu que suba frio.

-tú no eres un vampiro no es así?-dijo Lucy mientras dudaba en preguntar.

-no… no lo soy-dijo Erza

-entonces por que estas aquí… ellos te obligan-dijo Lucy temiendo que también ella pase lo mismo

-no… estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad-dijo erza

-por tu propia voluntad?-dijo Lucy sorprendida

-así es… tengo una razón importante para estar aquí-dijo erza mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho y otra sobre su vientre.

-ah con que aquí estas-dijo Jellal entrando a la habitación.

-vaya al parecer nuestra invitada se despertó-dijo Jellal acercándose a Lucy.-déjame ver la herida en tu cuello-dijo Jellal asiendo señas para que se acercara y mostrara su herida.

Lucy dudo en si acercar o no a la persona que recién conocía.

-tranquila Jellal es doctor no te hará nada-dijo Natsu haciendo que Lucy reaccione y se deje revisar.

-Jellal tu sabias que Natsu la mordió-dijo Erza molesta por ser la única que no sabía sobre la situación.

-Si lo sabía-dijo Jellal mientras miraba con cautela la marca en el cuello de Lucy.

-eh-dijo Erza sorprendida

-solo este tonto es capaz de morder tan brutalmente a una chica-dijo Jellal mientras movía la cabeza asintiendo.

Por alguna razón Lucy se sentía molesta al saber que Natsu había mordido a otras chicas y no solo a ella (_que pasa por que me siento molesta de no ser la única a quien mordido…si bien él es atractivo entendería a cualquier mujer que no dudaría en dejar que lo mordiera…bueno el también él no está mal… si bien es lindo) _sacudió su cabeza al pensar el ultimo pensamiento.

-todo está bien la herida se está curando bien pero te sugiero que descanses por la pérdida de sangre que fue mucha-dijo Jellal mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Lucy haciendo reaccionar a Lucy.

-g-g-g-gr-rracias-dijo Lucy de manera tímida.

_(Que pasa con esa mirada ella solo debe mostrar esa mirada solo a mí… después de todo es mi mujer) _mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

Por otra parte Erza miraba la escena de manera tranquila sabía que su marido no le seria infiel.

-Natsu tráele un poco de comida para que recupere fuerzas-dijo Jellal

-eh porque debería que lo traiga Erza-dijo Natsu molesto en pensar de que sería un mesero.

-Natsu tengo que recordar porque deberías traerle comida-dijo Erza mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-No acabo de recordarlo-dijo Natsu mientras temblaba y salía corriendo de la habitación.

-No deberías ponerte tensa Erza-dijo Jellal acercándose a Erza.

-pero Natsu me saca de mis casillas-dijo Erza molesta

-sabes que le hace mal a él bebe-dijo Jellal tocando el vientre de Erza haciéndola sonrojar.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida ante la escena de que Erza tenía un bebe de Jellal y su cara cambio a una de preocupación por la vida de Erza.

-v-v-v-a-s-s-s a m-m-m-o-o-orir erza-dijo Lucy con nerviosismo y con miedo.

-porque lo dices Lucy –dijo Erza mirándola intrigada.

-he visto en películas que la madre muere cuando tiene un bebe de un vampiro-dijo Lucy al final mirando a Jellal.

-no te preocupes por eso la convertiré en vampiro mientras él bebe este entre las primeras semanas-dijo Jellal lo más relajado posible.

-que?-dijo Lucy

-es cierto que los humanos no puede resistir el nacimiento de un vampiro…pero es posible convertir a la madre en el primer mes del embarazo ya que para ese entonces él bebe solo va adquiriendo forma y no va tomando los poderes y la fuerza de un vampiro y tampoco va absorbiendo energía de la madre-dijo Jellal mientras mira a Erza.

Lucy tenía miedo de lo que le iba a pasar a Erza si bien se habían conocido solo hace unos momentos había algo en ella que le transmitía calidad y seguridad como la de una madre y tenía miedo de que se lo podían quitar.

-Estas segura de esto Erza?-dijo Lucy mirando con duda a Erza.

-si… no te lo dije tengo unas hermosas razones para quedar me aquí-dijo Erza mostrando una cálida sonrisa a Lucy… una sonrisa que trasmitía seguridad y confianza.

-Lucy-dijo Jellal llamándola.

-si-dijo Lucy.

-No voy a permitir que la mujer que amo se muera.-mientras abrazaba a Erza por la espalda y besaba su cuello.-Soy una persona muy celosa y posesiva y que no suelto las casos que quiero.-mientras se separaba centímetros del cuello de Erza deleitando su aroma y mostrándole a Lucy una mirada seductora.

Lucy ante la mirada de Jellal se sonrojo al igual que Erza pero ella debido a la cercanía de Jellal y por lo que dijo.

-oye Luce más vale que te comas todo eh-dijo Natsu entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

-que es lo que pasa-dijo Natsu mirando la escena. Mirando a una Lucy y Erza sonrojada y Jellal sonreía de manera seductora abrazando a Erza.

-nada no sucede nada-dijo Jellal mientras soltaba a Erza.-bien Erza dejemos que Lucy coma tranquila-mientras la agarraba de la mano y la saca de la habitación.

-valla… ok-dijo Natsu observando a Jellal y Erza salir de la habitación.

Natsu miro a Lucy quien observaba la puerta mirando donde se habían ido Jellal y Erza.

-toma-dijo Natsu poniendo la bandeja en un costado de la cama.

Lucy reacciono cuando sintió el ruido de la bandeja en sima de la cama.

-eh-dijo Lucy.

-si te sientes incomoda conmigo en la habitación me voy para que comas más tranquila-dijo Natsu enojado al haber visto que había sido ignorado desde que entro a la habitación por parte de Lucy.

Natsu camino hasta la puerta pero una vos lo detuvo.

-Gracias… por la comida-dijo Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa pequeña.

-rápido come para que recuperes fuerza… sino te comeré-dijo Natsu de manera demandante mientras salía de la habitación.

Lucy se enojó con sigo misma por haber intentado llevarse bien con Natsu.

_Horas después _

Natsu se dirigía a la habitación o mejor dicho a su habitación donde estaba la mujer que lo volvía loco con solo estar cerca suyo. Llego a la habitación y entro encontrándose que Lucy dormía cómodamente en su cama pero estaba destapada debido a que las sabanas que la cubría habrían caído al piso.

-que descuidada-dijo Natsu acercando a la cama agarrando las sabanas del piso y cubriéndola con las sabanas. Ante este gesto Lucy sonrió y Natsu se quedó observándola (_como puede ser que una simple humana me vuelva loco y no solo en apariencia su sangre también… es muy deliciosa) _mientras observaba el suave cuello de Lucy (_solo fuiste "tú" capaz de hacerme sentir de esta manera… es posible que a ella la hayas enviado tú )_ mientras se alejaba de Lucy y salía de la habitación.

_Al día siguiente_

Lucy se despierta por los rayos del sol que atraviesan la ventana y siente algo en la cama que se mueve. Lucy sale de la cama rápidamente estirando consigo las sabanas y se encuentra con un gato pequeño de color azul que se para y se estira en la cama.

-un gato… de color azul-dijo Lucy sorprendida mientras se arrodillaba y estaba a la altura de la cama y lo miraba.

-aye-dijo el gato.

-un gato azul y que dice aye-dijo Lucy de manera sorprendida.

-aye- volvió a decir el gato.

-jajaj que raro gato-dijo Lucy mientras acariciaba al gato y este ronroneaba ante las caricias.

-Happy no es raro-dijo Natsu entrando a la habitación.

-Aye –dijo happy mientras corría a si a Natsu.

-Buenos días-dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy.

-Buenos días-dijo Lucy de manera nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Natsu.

-espera aquí te traeré tu desayuno…vamos happy-dijo Natsu mientras salía de la habitación con happy en sus brazos.

Lucy se sentó en la cama y decidió observar la habitación era muy espaciosa y miro los ventanales y observo la vista era simplemente hermosa parecía un cuadro. Se quedó observando la vista hasta que sintió una necesidad.

-maldición tengo que ir al baño-dijo Lucy.(_pero no sé dónde queda… en la noche Natsu tardo en llegar supongo que la cocina está alejada… buscare mejor el baño no creo que tarde demasiado) _mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Lucy salió al pasillo y camina en busca del baño. (_Maldición es muy grande este lugar será mejor que espere a Natsu el me dirá en donde queda el baño) _mientras miraba el pasillo que parecía no terminar nunca. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta sentido que alguien la observa baba congelándola en el lugar (_que es esto siento una presencia…. Sera mejor que regrese a la habitación)_ reaccionando.

Justo cuando estaba por caminar sintió una respiración en su cuello luego sintió como una lengua la lamia de abajo a arriba.

-Así que este delicioso olor eras tú-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola perdón por la demora en este capítulo tenía pensado actualizar el miércoles pasado pero surgió algo y no pude actualizar T.T lo siento de veras lo siento.**

**Dejando de lado el porqué de mi demora quiero aclarar que una parte de este fic es para dar información sobre los vampiros de mi historia…. Si tiene alguna duda dejen un rewins y si no tiene una duda también dejen un rewins.**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron un rewins:**

**Mikori: me alegra que te guste y me emocione con tu rewins. Saludos. Con amor Star**

**Deicy: ah tu segundo rewins en este fic *.* sinceramente gracias no sabes lo que valen los rewins para mí son mi inspiración para que siga con este fic … y ya no me demorare en actualizar (o.o)7. Saludos y besos. **

**Aio hyuuga: hola gracias me alegra que te haya gustado y más de que se de tu agrado y tendrás que tenerme paciencia para saber con lo que pasa más adelante en esta historia :3. Saludos.**

**Chibi Akabari: hola voy a continuar esta historia gracias a tu rewins. Saludos**

**Neko-naru: hola a mi también me gusta las historias de vampiros con romance más si son de mi pareja favorita "Nalu". Gracias por tu rewins… saludos y abrazos (*.*)/**

**Vale: Hola me alegra que te haya encantado esta historia que recién comienza y otro saludo para ti tambien. **

**SooYulYoo: ah gracias me gusta que haya sido de tu agrado… y sobre eso todo a su debido tiempo pero te diré que fue alguien muy importante en la vida de Natsu :3**

**Sexi fairy: guau me emociono de que te haya fascinado saludos.(*.*)7**

**Y como siempre ustedes deciden si subo el siguiente capítulo con su rewins! Y no se olviden de comentar que les pareció el capítulo de hoy!**

**Un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas las personas que dejaron un rewins y a quienes les pusieron en favoritos y sobre todo a quienes leen este fic**

**Bueno nos vemos (o.o)/ **

**Pd: sus rewins son el motor de mi imaginación :3 **

**Rewins?**


End file.
